wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Sky Era (Revamp)
I wanted to revamp this so... Tada! Mild Mature themes include; use of Alcohol, gore, and pregnancy. If you don’t like that stuff then don’t read this. Chapter 1 Otter flew down towards the secret bar, alone. She had survived on her own for two years, living under a small den she made of thick sticks and leaves and dirt. She felt lonely, hopefully she could talk to someone there. She landed with a Thump! ''and knocked on the door. ”Who is it?” A voice grumbled, She could see someone’s dark brown scales, small scars everywhere. ”Slapshot” Otter said, stating her secret code. The dragon grunted and unlocked the door, Otter walked in and sat at the bar, where an IceWing with unusual yellow eyes was cleaning a glass, he looked at her and leaned over the counter. “What’cha thirsty for?” He asked, Otter narrowed her eyes at him, ''that’s new... wait- ''she thought, realizing he had larger wings than a normal IceWing, so she tested him. “Where’s Scourge?” She asked. Scourge was the cursed dragon who lived here, she was killed by a SkyWing spy who was never caught, she was cursed to be a ghost when killed. “Who?” The IceWing asked, Otter smirked and the ‘IceWing’ knew that was the wrong thing to say, Otter got up and flexed her claws. Someone cleared their throat behind Otter, she turned to see a handsome green SeaWing standing behind her, he was taller than her by maybe 6 and a half inches but she was definitely stronger. “C’mon,” he said, and she followed him to a table with two other SeaWings, one was blue and the other was lime green, they smiled at her as she sat down, “hey!” The blue dragon said cheerfully, “What’s your name?” Otter pulled herself into the table on the chair, “Otter, you?” She replied, smiling back, “I’m Dew” the blue dragon replied, “I’m Hammerhead, but just call me Hammey“ the lime green dragon said proudly, “and I’m Leatherback, but call me Leather” The dragon who had brought her to the table smiled, “we’re triplets,” Dew said. Chapter 2 Otter talked to the triplets about the strange IceWing, “I saw him breath a bit of fire, that’s not... normal for IceWing’s is it?” Dew asked, Leather shook his head, suddenly a female SeaWing walked in and sat down with them, “hey Webby!” Dew said, nuzzling the female, she was light blue with shining blue eyes, she wore a small bow behind her ear, she was very pretty. The female called Webby noticed Otter and smiled at her, “Hi! I’m Webby, who are you?” She asked cheerfully, Otter smiled back, “Otter,” she said, suddenly she felt something crawling up her back and it rested on her shoulder, “Oh my moons! It’s an otter!” Webby said loudly, a RainWing with a scar over one eye turned to looked at her, but when she saw the little otter, she smiled and turned back to her drink. The little fluffy otter crawled off Otter’s shoulder and sniffed Webby. “This is Mandy, she’s been living with me while I search for my family,” Otter said, she held her voice steady, Hammy narrowed his eyes at her, “Are you half SilkWing?” He asked curiously, Otter smiled and nodded, Leather smiled at Otter, he seemed to blush a little bit. “Anyways, what about that IceWing? Should we do something?” Dew said, Webby glanced over at the IceWing, she narrowed her eyes and said, “Strange, it’s usually Scourge there... plus that IceWing isn’t an IceWing...” Otter turned to look back at the strange bartender, who noticed them staring at him, he growled low in his throat and slithered into the bathroom. “We should expose him! Before he brings back-up!” Webby whispered, she gulped suddenly and Otter turned around, “a little late now!” The IceWing said, he pulled off his mask and costume to reveal a muscular scarred SkyWing underneath, “Get them!” He roared, suddenly everyone in the bar got up and attacked the SkyWings, Otter tackled the spy to the ground, they roared and slashed at each other, Otter was pretty good at dodging the attacked but a few small scratches bled. The spy roared in fury and slashed Otter’s underbelly, she yelped in pain and surprise. “Otter!” Leather cried and attacked the spy, he grabbed a thick glass and smashed it over the SkyWing’s head. The Spy yelped and toppled over, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Chapter 3 Otter walked up to Leather and smiled “Thanks, you saved my tail” she said, Leather seemed to blush furiously as she walked by, “oh well... uh... I-” he stumbled over his words and Otter giggled. Webby bounced up to Otter, “That was amazing!” She cried cheerfully, she gasped “we should have a clawshake!” She said, Otter smiled and nodded, they slapped their talons together and fist bumped then made a explosion sort of thing. Hammy laughed and yawned, “we should head home, you should come to, Otter” He said, “okay” Otter replied, they walked outside and lifted off, Otter flapped both sets of wings, her blue-grey scales blended in with the sunrise, Leather swooped down beside her and nudged her affectionately, he gave her a charming smile and she giggled. “Crushing pretty hard there, Leather!” Dew said, Otter faltered in the air for a moment as she felt a sharp pain in her underbelly, she followed and subtly looked at the gash on her stomach, it was still bleeding. “hey! We’re here!” He said and dove through the clouds, the others followed him and slowed to a stop on the ground, Otter was amazed that the SkyWing’s hadn’t found this place, though it was where the SkyWing’s didn’t patrol, right on the border of the kingdom of Sea, three dragons came up to them. One was a dark russet SkyWing with small black freckles, another was a pale blue and white IceWing with bright blue eyes and wearing a bandage around her wrist, the third was a dark green SeaWing with blue eyes and seemed to have a happy element about her. The SkyWing gasped silently and the IceWing kept blinking, “oh my gosh...” the SkyWing said, the SeaWing ran over and hugged Otter, “I can’t believe your alive!” she said, Otter hugged her back, “Brook, I though you died in the explosion!” She cried, they broke off and laughed at each other, “Otter!” The SkyWing cried and knocked her over with a hug, “hey Power!” Otter gasped for air, Power got up and the IceWing came over, “how long have you been out there?” She asked, Otter counted the years, “two or three” she stated, Brook blinked in surprise, “there’s someone who might want to see you...” Hail said, she turned and whistled at a tower and a dragon swooped down from it, “whats the w-” the dragon stopped when she say Otter, she had four wings like Otter, but the membrane was orange and yellow and pink, like the setting sun. “It can’t be...” Otter said breathlessly, the dragon walked closer, “Otter...?” She said. “Sunset!” Otter cried, hugging her sister. Chapter 4 Otter felt tears fall from her snout, she laughed as they looked at each other, “How are you here?! Where have you been?” Sunset asked, sounding relieved and scared at the same time, “I’ve been with Mandy” Otter replied, the little otter had hitched a ride on Otter’s back, Sunset laughed and scratched under Mandy’s chin. Mandy crawled onto Sunset and she handed her off to a RainWing with gently eyes and a scar across her nose, “Take her to my home” Sunset told her, the RainWing smiled and nodded, flying off with bright yellow and blue scales, Sunset beckoned for Power, Brook, Hail, and Leather to follow, the others flew off to guard posts and dragons with scars ranging from small to gnarly, “You must join the army, Otter. You’d be me right talon dragon!” Sunset said, Otter smiled at the thought of being with Sunset all the time. Suddenly, a dark purple SilkWing with blue eyes and gold splotches swooped down and walked up to Sunset, “hey,” he said, nuzzling her, Sunset smiled and nuzzles him gently, Otter looked around and realized there were more SilkWing’s than she realized, the purple SilkWing turned to gave Otter and curious look, “Hello,” he said kindly, Sunset cleared her throat silently, “Otter, this is Viceroy” she said. ''Her husband Otter thought, looking at the ring on Sunset’s talon, “Viceroy, this is Otter... my little sister” Sunset introduced, smiling. Otter felt her head get fuzzy for a moment, she stepped back with one talon to catch herself if she fell. “Otter, are you alright?” Power asked, Sunset moved closer to Otter in case she needed to lean on someone, “yeah I’m--ah!” She gasped, falling to her stomach, “Otter!” Sunset and Brook yelped. Otter tried to get up, but her legs felt weak, her underbelly felt weird, like water splashed onto it, Otter turned to see red liquid trailing down her leg and pooling under her. Did I fall on a tomato? She thought faintly, Hail gasped, “Hail, Go tell Bullet about this!” Sunset commanded, Hail nodded and bolted off, “Guys help me lift her” Sunset said, flipping Otter gently onto her back. “No... I’m fine...” she said, or think? Otter was so dizzy and lightheaded that she didn’t know, she felt rough talons under her, like she just fell on snakes, “Otter, hold on” Power said, Otter looked at the faces around her, fear, sick, a tear or two. Then, everything went black. Chapter 5 Pain. Aching muscles. A strange feeling of threads on her underbelly. Otter pulled herself out of darkness and opened her eyes, blinking. She looked around, Mandy at the end of her bed, sleeping soundly, flowers on one side, letters on the other, Did I pass out? Ow. Why does this hurt so much! ''Her mind mumbled, a bird chirped his song in the window before flying away, Otter moved the blanket away and revealed stitches covering the gashes that once bled, she covered herself in the blanket again and looked at the letters. Some where colourful, others were written in astonishing writing, she gently picked up one and looked at it, a colourful heart here, a smiley face there, in the center in read: ''Otter. ''She opened it to read: ''Dear Otter, I can’t believe your alive! What happened? I’ve missed you so much, your jokes, your happiness, everything. '' ''When you wake up, I’ll visit you, or you can come to my house! It’s the one to the left of the lone Tree, I cant '' ''Wait to see you again, Uki can’t wait to see you either! See you soon! Love, Wildcat Otter smiled, she put the letter back and started Reading the rest, one from Camel, another from the twin, Starfish, and two from her friend, Zephyr and her parents, saying that they were on a three week mission. Otter sighed with a small smile, the door yawned open with a creek, Sunset walked in and walked over to her bed, “Hey, you feeling better?” She asked, sitting on her bed with her legs and tail hanging off the bed, one arm supporting herself and the other across her belly, “yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you about it...” she said, Sunset laughed, “are you serious? I should have noticed the blood pooling below you!” She said, Otter smiled and tilted her head in curiosity as Sunset moved her talon gently across her belly, I don’t remember Sunset being that fat... wait- ''Otter realized, Sunset was looking out the window, Otter sat up and Sunset nuzzled her affectionatly, “Gread moons how old are you, now?” Otter joked, Sunset giggled softly, “Im 15, silly!” Sunset bumped her sisters shoulder, Otter laughed and looked at Sunset’s belly, which had grown quite a bit since the last time we saw her, “So...” Otter said, trailing off as Sunset tilted her head, Otter shook herself, “You’re pregnant!” She said happily, Sunset laughed and hugged her, “yeah! I’m twelve and a half months along” she sighed peacefully, lying down next to Otter, “Almost there!” Otter said, resting her head on Sunset’s shoulder, (dragons are pregnant for thirteen months, the shell around the dragonet forms the last month). “Here, give me your talon” Sunset said, holding out her talon, “Okay” Otter said, giving Sunset her talon. Sunset moved her sisters talon onto her belly, moving it to a spot near the top of her belly. Otter felt the little dragonet kick and wiggle, she felt a jolt of excitment and happiness, she would be an aunt! “Oh my moons!” She gasped softly, Sunset smiled, Otter looked from Sunset to her bump, “you—-that...” Otter stumbled over her words, she didn’t know what to say, “you grew a dragonet in your stomach!” Otter said, half laughing. Sunset nuzzled her sister gently. “Ahh... there you are!” a voice said softly, the voice was calm and quite, like snow blowing over the forest, a dragon with pale yellow scales and black markings like little ants walked in. This dragon was a HiveWing. Chapter 6 Otter shifted slightly in her bed, her stomach muscles contracted painfully and she winced, gingerly touching the stitches, “Please, you must rest” the HiveWing said, he put one talon on her shoulder, his eyes were dark and friendly, a scar slithered across his shoulder like an eel. He studied Otter’s stitches and mumbled something. He walked up to a bucket with water and ice and took out a wet cold cloth, he walked back over to Otter and placed the cloth over her stitches. Otter yelped in pain, she fidgeted her legs as the cloth sent frost through her body, Mandy woke up and leaped off the bed, walking off to the RainWing that took Mandy to Sunset’s home before. Sunset rested her snout on Otter’s forehead, trying to calm her, Otter rested her legs and the let the cold sooth her wound. “Otter, my name is Bullet. I am you and your sister’s doctor” The HiveWing said. - - - After Bullet did a check on Otter’s wounds, she was aloud to go out and look around. A few dragon tilted their heads at her, one looked at her like they were old friends, but she couldn’t quite put her claw on it. ''The house to the left of the Lone Tree ''The letter said, Otter searched for the Lone Tree. But which one was it? There were so many trees out here she couldn’t tell which was the Lone Tree. Finally, she found a house near a lone pine tree, Otter walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door, the door swung open and a LeafWing-IceWing hybrid appeared, her face morphed into a happy surprise. “Otter!” She cried, enveloping the SeaWing in a hug, Otter laughed and patted her on the back, “Oh take it easy! Take it easy!” Otter said, smiling, WildCat released her and welcomed Otter inside. “Zephyr! Look who it is!” Cat yelled, a SkyWing with bright blue SeaWing stripes walked in and laughed when he saw Otter, “Where have you been?” He joked and Otter laughed. Chapter 7 ''2 weeks later... Otter nuzzled Leatherback as they left their House, “y’know...” He said giving Otter a flirty smile, “Oh no, what now?” she laughed bumping his shoulder, “We could go over to the beach tonight... We were invited to a beach bonfire!” He said, revealing a card with blue printed writing. “Are you serious?” Otter said, feeling excited, Her boyfriend nodded and smiled, “I haven’t been to one of those in so long! We’re definitly going!” She said with a laugh, Leatherback smiled with relief, “What?” Otter asked, “What’s with the relief? You think I wouldn’t go?” She said, bumping him with her wing. Leatherback smiled, “Maybe...?” He said, questioning himself, Otter gave him a fake jaw-drop and knocked him over, “h-hey!” He laughed, Otter smirked and got off him. They walked into the main Guard building and walked up to the war board and sign-up sheets, Otter looked through the hunts, clean ups, and random missions dragons had left behind. Council Clean up. Beach guard-post Forest patrol Fish hunt. Otter looked at a hunt that was four days south, it was in two days, “Captain Otter,” someOne said, Otter whirled around to see a SandWing solider, “Princess Sooty requests you in the war council room,” she said, Otter nodded and quickly put her name down, “I’ll see you later,” Leatherback said, nuzzling her cheek, Otter smiled at him and rushed off to the council room. She walked into a room with a ebony black NightWing, a green and red RainWing, a mottled grey IceWing, and a SkyWing with a scar on her throat and three amethyst earrings hanging from one ear, and a diamond earring in the other. “Thank you for coming General Canopy, Major Frost, Commander Blackclaws, And Captain Otter” the SkyWing said, sitting beside Blackclaws and Canopy, “Otter, I realize this is your first council meeting, you have climbed our ranks the fastest of anyone” she said bowing her head slightly, “Thank you, Princess Sooty” Otter said bowing her head, “Now, let’s get on to the matter at our talons...” Sooty turned to the map on the table, “What do we know?” She asked Canopy, the RainWing grumbled and shook his scales, “the SkyWing’s have moved here, here, and here” he said, pointing to the edge of the Rainforest Kingdom, the Kingdom of Sea, and around the middle of Pyrrhia, “Their gettin’ closer to us...” Blackclaws growled low in his throat, “I’ve sent some of my spies to see where else, but they haven’t reported back yet” Canopy said scratching his cheek. Frost leaned over the table to get a better view, “Their closer to the northern guardspost that anything.” She said turning to her companions, “We lose that post, we lose more than thirty guards!” She shook her head, making the spikes on her neck rattle. Sooty turned to Otter, “you've been out there for two years, did you hear anything?” She asked looking slightly worried, Otter shook her head and sighed, “No,” she said, “But your wrong about something,” she leaned over the table. “What?” Blackclaws asked tilting his head at her. Otter pointed to where Canopy said the SkyWing’s moved to, “You say they’ve moved to here, but actually” Otter pointed to where Possibility was in the Sand Kingdom, closer into the Rainforest kingdom, and at the edge of the Ice kingdom. “How do you know this?” Frost asked, Otter scoffed, “I have friends in Possiblity, they also told me Queen Thorn is moving her subjects to the Pyramid of the Crocodile, and Queen Glory has sent her soldiers to reclaim their forest” she explained crossing her arms, “They’ve surrounded us...” Sooty whispered in awe, Blackclaws growled as he stared at the map, “We should attack them!” He snapped, “Before they find us!” Blackclaws slammed his fist on the table, making it wobble. “With all due respects Commander,” Frost said, earning herself a glare from the NightWing, “Perhaps we should conceal ourselves, make the village look abandoned and burnt” she explained softly, Canopy sighed and looked at the map. “Or... we could attack each force, one. By. One” Otter said, she pointed to Possibility, “they’ve dispatched fewer SkyWing’s here than anywhere else. My guess... they think nobody would attack a city with so many dragons” she explained. Blackclaws gave her a Clever girl... ''look and she received thoughtful looks from Sooty and the others, “do you know how many soldiers are there?” Sooty asked, Otter thought for a moment, “what I’ve heard, about fifty” She said, pulling words she heard from her memory, Sooty nodded, “We attack Possibility,” she said firmly. Chapter 8 “WHAT?!” Blackclaws roared, standing up. He grumbled when Sooty shot him a firm look, “Send two hundred soldiers, let them know we’re coming by flying in low, it’ll draw out the soldiers” she said to Canopy, who nodded and looked at the map, scouting out where to attack from. “But Princess-” Blackclaws started. “Blackclaws. It’s settled. We attack Possibility” she snapped, making him jolt back and sit down, looking at his claws, “Is that everything?” Sooty asked looking around, “Then your dismissed,” she said, flicking her talon for them to leave, Otter walked out after Frost and closed the door behind them, she leaned on the door and sighed, “Tough first time?” Someone familiar asked, Otter whirled to find her father smiling at her, “Dad!” She cried, wrapping her arms around him, “Hey, Dancing Queen!” He said, wrapping his arms around her, she laughed, ''I missed him... ''her mind said softly, “Hey, what about me?” Someone said, Otter turned and say her mother standing next to them, Otter laughed and pulled her into the hug, “I’ve missed you guys!” She said, breaking away from the hug, “Where have you been?” Her father asked and her mother sighed, “She’s been out there, Pelican... saving the world! Her way” her mother smiled, patting Otter’s head. “Haha Arthemis, very funny” Pelican said, rolling his eyes, “But it’s true dad! I’ve been out there alone, I’ve taken out so many SkyWings!” After they caught up, the sun started to set. Otter went back to her home to be greeted by Leatherback and Mandy, she nuzzled both of them and sat on the soft couch, “So, what happened?” Leatherback asked sitting next to her, Otter sighed, “Their attacking the SkyWing’s in Possibility, sending two hundred soldiers apparently” she explained, leaning her head on his shoulder, he chuckled and looked out the window, “The bonfire! It’s starting!” He cried and leapt from the couch, “Oh barnacles!” Otter yelped, chasing after him, “Otter grab your board! It’s a night surfing party too!” Leatherback cried. Otter grabbed her yellow surfboard and flew down the stairs with Leatherback right on her tail, the flew to the beach and saw a few dragons flying down to the dragons making a large bonfire. Chapter 9 ''2 hours later... “Tell another!” Power hooted with laughter, leaning on Otter as she nearly tipped over, “Power are you drunk?” Otter asked and the SkyWing hybrid scoffed, “I haven’t drank anything yet!” She growled playfully. The moons were rising on the waters horizon, waves tumbled and roared up the beach, “Alright, Ill tell another!” Dew said, a thoughtful look washed over his snout, “Oh!” He said smiling, “The time I met Princess Anemone, she could have bit off my snout the way she was acting! Never met such a rude dragon!” He said and everyone laughed, “I heard she was pretty mean!” Someone said, “yeah! but I heard she grew up quite a bit and is engaged to a RainWing named Tamarin” Hail said rattling her tail spikes. “Alright guys!” Otter’s old friend Sandshard said, standing up, “The waves are perfect, the moons are rising, Let’s got surfing!” She cried, dragons howled and hooted in agreement and grabbed their surfboards, Otter grabbed hers and jumped into the ocean, she noticed that the SeaWing’s were lighting up their stripes, so she did the same, her aquamarine stripes lit up the water around her, “Hey Otter!” Someone yelled, she turned and saw Cat paddling up to her. “What a night, huh?” She said and Otter nodded, soon enough, a wave started to form and Otter turned and paddled to catch the wave, she got up on the board and howled with excitement as she rode the wave. “Yeah, get it girl!” Otter heard Brook yell, Otter dodged a dragon neatly and did an Off-the-lip and cutback to stop next to Cat and Brook who had paddled up next to her, Otter splashed Brook and smirked playfully. “Alright, barnacle-butt! Next wave is mine!” Brook challenged And Cat scoffed, “No, next waves mine!” She said and paddled towards the wave forming, Brook growled and paddled up next to her, they turned and got up at the same time, “Hey Otter! Watch this!” Brook roared, Power and Camel paddled up to Otter, “What is she doing?” Camel asked, Otter sighed, “trying to best me,” she explained and Power scoffed, “trying to beat the best surfer around, eh?” She said, bumping Otter’s shoulder. The green SeaWing tried to Tail Slide but lost balance and fell into the water, Otter and Power hotted with laughter, Camel snorted a laugh and then joined into the hoots of Power and Otter, Brook surfaced and paddled up to them, grumbling. “Nice ride, man!” Power said, finally calming down enough to speak, Brook grumbled and pushed her off her board, Power yelped as she splashed into the water, they turned to see Cat Tube Riding beautifully. “Otter... it’s almost midnight!” Power teased bumping her playfully, “What happens at midnight?” Otter asked slightly confused, Power looked at Brook, who was grinning ear-to-ear, “You’ll see!” She said, Cat paddled over and sat next to Otter. Suddenly, something whistled loudly and all four of them looked up and watched fireworks sizzling and booming in the dark night, red and white crackled and sizzled together, Cat laughed and Power howled with excitement, Brook and Otter lit up their stripes brightly. Chapter 10 The next day... Otter woke up and stretched, she looked over and saw Leatherback, still asleep and snoring slightly, Otter smiled and silently got up and went downstairs, she took a triggerfish and a tuna fish from the ice box. Otter skinned the fish and cooked the triggerfish, while the once colourful fish now sizzled in the pan over the fire, she took a crab from the box, tore off the legs and put them on a plate next to the tuna. Otter didn't hear the talonsteps come down the stairs, “Hey!” Leatherback said startling the female dragon, Otter yelped and turned swiftly, “Oh, sorry I scared you!” He said, smiling. Otter sighed and turned back to the fish sizzling in the pan, Leatherback walked up behind Otter and he wrapped his talons around her belly, Otter rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed softly, “Bleh! Triggerfish again?” He teased, making Otter bump him with her wing, “Well, I ''like triggerfish” she said, flipping the fish over to reveal a crispy gold meat. “Yeah? You like triggerfish?” He sneered playfully, tickling her belly, making Otter laugh, “No! S-stop!” She cried, trying to calm herself from laughing, Leatherback chuckled and didn’t stop, “D-don’t make me d-do it!” She laughed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, “Do what?” He teased, grinning playfully, “Do it! I dare you!” He giggled, Otter spun around and grabbed his talons, he smiled and before she could kick him, he pressed his lips against hers softly, taking her by surprise at first, but her eyes closed slowly and her wings fluttered slightly. Leatherback pulled away and Otter opened her eyes, “Is that what you were gonna do?” He teased, Otter sighed and gestured for his meal, “Just sit down and eat, dumbo” she smiled and put the triggerfish on a plate and sat down with Leatherback. After they ate, Otter nuzzled Leatherback and Sunset goodbye as she lifted off for the hunting trip. Chapter 11 Her wings were sore, but the hybrid kept flying, hoping to get to the hunting grounds soon, up ahead, she saw the ocean gleaming and splashing. Otter descended slowly, she noticed a few scavengers in boats with ropes in the water. ''Strange... didn’t think scavengers could make fishing nets. ''She thought, diving to get a better look, but they saw here and screamed, Otter circled them over the water, she felt something sting her tail and she yelped, “Ow! What was that?” She turned and saw a blow dart wedged in her tail, she growled and pulled it out, ''They can make... blow...darts...? ''She thought dizzily, she found it hard to stay in the air, ''No... I can’t... ''she thought, unable to think the final few words, her wings gave out and she fell into the water, she saw ropes slither around her before everything faded to darkness... Epilogue ''1 week later... Leatherback paced around the village, “Leather, calm down, she’s probably fine...” Hammy said, patting his brothers back, “Probably? ''Probably?! ''Your willing to risk her safety with probably?” Leatherback cried, worried for his mates safety, Hammy sighed. “She’s a strong girl... she’ll be alright” Dew said, brushing his wing with Leatherback’s, Sunset walked over to the three, “My little sister will be alright, we’re sending search parties out to find her” Sunset replied, Leatherback sighed with relief, “Thank you, lieutenant” he said. Then, he noticed how swollen her belly was, “Lieutenant, shouldn’t you be with the nurses?” He asked and Sunset smiled, “When my little sister is found, I will go to the nurses... or when I go into labour, whichever comes first” she smiled. Leatherback smiled and looked at the sky, ''Otter... my love, please come home soon, ''Leatherback thought. — — — Read the next part! Aquarium Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (TheTwixCat) Category:Mature Content